


Angel: The Demon That Never Was Potty Trained

by DarkCornerFiction



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Alastor is a diaper lover, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust is not potty trained, Angel Dust is padded (Hazbin Hotel), Assistance, Beds, Casual Diaper Usage, Casually Diapered, Comedy, Comfort, Confusion, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Diapers, Emotions, Empathy, Falling In Love, Farting, Feelings, Funny, Hazmess, Hazmess Hotel, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Hotels, Love, M/M, Messy, Messy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Messy Diapers, Multi, No ageplay only diapers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Secrets, Shit, Shock, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soiling, Tags May Change, Urination, Wetting, changing diapers, defecating, diapermessing, disgust, messing, messing but no scat, poop, pooping, radiodust - Freeform, shitting, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: As Angel Dust arrives at the hotel, other demons start to notice something different about him...Angel Dust has never been potty trained, so as a fully grown, adult demon, he still wears and uses diapers, having had never used the toilet even once in his life.He is confused on why everyone seems to find it weird since to him it is normal and just a part of his life, that is, until he meets someone else that wears them too and learns about diaper lovers, those that wear because they enjoy it, and use on purpose much like himself.There is RadioDust, might be something more later on.No ageplay, only diapers.Wetting and MessingNo scat (only diaper messing)
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Angel: The Demon That Never Was Potty Trained

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord this chapter is messy, figuratively AND literally, just me trying out a new AU concept I came up with randomly one day.
> 
> Consider this a Pilot, well, I mean, it kind of is, the idea is written from the Hazbin Pilot after all.

As Charlie, Vaggie and Angel were in the limo on their way to the hotel, Angel would curiously play with the window.  
This is when Charlie noticed something as she looked towards him, his pants where really bulky, and seemingly, a waistband was peeking out of them.  
"No way..." Charlie said to herself, figuring that it was a diaper, was Angel incontinent?  
She thought about it for a bit before Angel noticed her worried, pondering expression.  
"Huh? What's got you so confused? You were happy just a moment ago" Angel asked.  
"Nothing, just pondering a bit is all" Charlie said.  
Angel shrugged it off and kept playing with the windows, until he froze up a bit.  
"Uh oh gotta go..." Angel said as he squirmed for a bit before he fully relaxed, starting to pee his diaper with a loud hiss.  
Charlie stared in disbelief, the demon that was gonna help her, Hell's famous porn star, had continence issues.  
  
"Umm Angel?" Charlie slipped out.  
Angel turned his head and saw she was confused.  
"Yes?" Angel asked, looking oblivious and happy as he kept peeing his diaper.  
"I... I didn't wanna mention it but... you seem to be wearing a diaper an-" Charlie froze and went quiet as she saw Angel push, and with a loud fart he started to mess his diaper.  
"...and I wonder what caused it..." Charlie blushed heavily, did Angel just do that? In front of everyone?"  
Angel sighed with relief as he finished, seemingly not phased by the question at all.  
"Never was" Angel said.  
"Never was what?" Charlie asked.  
"Potty trained, been in diapers my whole life" Angel said as he plopped down on his butt again with a squish.  
Charlie gasped, and Vaggie had a look of disgust on her face.  
"You poor thing!" Charie exclaimed.  
"Nah, diapers nice" Angel said.  
"So you've never... used a toilet in your entire life?" Charlie asked.  
"Nah, and at this point, don't want to, diapers are much better anyway" Angel said.  
  
Charlie just had a look of disbelief on her face while Vaggie turned away.  
Angel kept sitting down, oblivious to the mess in his diaper that was now squished against his butt.  
"Well... this is new..." Charlie said, still blushing like mad from just how odd this situation was.  
"So, you gonna change me or what?" Angel asked.  
"I'm sorry but what?" Charlie asked, rubbing her eyes a bit to make sure she was awake.  
"Yeah, my diaper, ya know, It's kinda messy" Angel said.  
"I know as much but I mean... you don't... change them... yourself?" Charlie asked.  
"Never done" Angel said.  
"Oh... O H..." Charlie had even more disbelief now, so not only was he never potty trained, he was never even trained to change his own diapers, this... was a lot to process...  
"Weeeell... once we're at the hotel perhaps I could show you how to do it..." Charlie said awkwardly.  
"Alrighty then" Angel said as he went back to playing with the window, not giving it much thought.  
  
As they arrived at the hotel, the car had started to stink, sure, the diaper and his pants did hide most if not all of the smell... for a while...  
After some 20 minutes in a relatively enclosed car as it was starting to show.  
Vaggie rushed out of the limo and started to cough, Charlie inhaled deeply once she got out of the car but Angel, being nose blind to himself, was clueless.  
"What?" Angel asked, tilting his head in confusion.  
"We need to get you out of that diaper asap, it STINKS!" Charlie exclaimed.  
"I don't smell anything..." Angel said as he looked down at himself.  
"That's probably because you've lived with this your entire life!" Charlie said.  
"Uhh... change me then?" Angel said as he laid down in the car.  
"Not in there!" Charlie said.  
"Alright..." Angel said as he stepped out of the limo, his pants drooping a bit from the full diaper underneath.  
  
"Lay down here, just, lay down on the grass" Charlie said.  
Angel nodded as he laid down calmly after pulling his pants down, he felt casual about it and didn't understand why everyone were so disgusted.  
"Do you have any diapers?" Charlie asked.  
"Yeah, in my bag, and more in a box in the limo" Angel said.  
"And wipes, all that stuff"  
Charlie sighed and groaned a bit as she opened his bag, she did not enjoy this one bit and she had no idea that having Angel at the hotel meant changing his diapers, heck, she didn't even know he had them in the first place!  
Angel remained calm as Charlie untaped his diaper and cleaned him up, telling Vaggie to get a plastic bag that she would toss the dirty diaper into as she kept cleaning him with wipes, she then got a new diaper and slid it under him, taping it up as quickly as she could.  
"There, done" Charlie said as she stood up, exhaling deeply.  
"I now need to go wash my hands so just wait here" Charlie said as she looked a bit shook, walking inside to wash her hands and then came back out.  
  
"Alright, come in" Charlie said as she stood by the door.  
Angel nodded as he walked into the hotel, Vaggie following along with a shook look on her face.  
"Here it is, the hotel" Charlie said as she showed him around, he watched everything curiously before sitting down on the couch.  
"Seems nice and comfy" Angel said.  
"Yeah I mean It's not much but it will do" Charlie said.  
Angel nodded as he once again got up, digging through a freezer to pick up a popsicle, unwrapping it and sucking on it.  
"Well, that's nice" Angel said as he wet his diaper loudly while sucking on the popsicle, not even giving it any thought as he let himself go.  
Charlie blinked a bit, hearing the hiss and splashing of urine into his diaper, he really wasn't potty trained, at all.  
"We may need to work on that potty training..." Charlie said as she looked down at the expanding diaper bulge in his pants.  
"What!? No!? Diapers are MUCH better than what I've heard a toilet ever to be, I mean, can you imagine, going UP, leaving what you're doing to pee or poop? Naaaah diapers are muuuch better!" Angel exclaimed, shook by the suggestion.  
  
Charlie and Vaggie stared in disbelief, chances are, if this was his mindset, then the reason he wasn't potty trained was because he just didn't want to stop using diapers, he clearly found them comfortable.  
"Very well then..." Charlie said as Vaggie sat down on the couch.  
Soon there was a knock on the door.  
"Coming!" Charlie exclaimed as she ran to the door, opening it.  
"Hello!" Alastor exclaimed happily.  
Charlie immediately closed the door and stared in disbelief, was that... the Radio Demon?  
She opened it again to check, and it was!  
She closed the door again and looked over to Vaggie.  
"T... the Radio Demon is... right outside of the... door..." Charlie said, staring with disbelief and fear.  
"The WHAT!? Do NOT let him inside, just DON'T!" Vaggie exclaimed.  
Angel was clueless, sucking on his popsicle, he didn't know who this was, so he didn't give it much thought.  
  
"I mean if he wants to be a guest I can't just DENY him, that would be insane!" Charlie said, walking over to the door again.  
"Okay but if he started to murder people or do anything bad he's OUT!" Vaggie exclaimed.  
"It's bad enough to have that... INCONTINENT THING over there that can't even change his own damn DIAPERS!" Vaggie exclaimed angrily.  
Angel seemed shook.  
"Heyyy I'm not incontinent I can hold it! I just don't cause what's the point in a diaper? It's there for me to let go into!" Angel said, seemingly a little hurt by her words.  
"Ok that diaper bearing thing then, either way, It's bad enough!" Vaggie groaned.  
Angel turned his head down, seeming to be a little sad from those hurtful words.  
However, as Charlie opened the door, and he saw Alastor, he dropped that sadness to be replaced with some very vivid curiosity.  
"Hello again!" Alastor exclaimed happily.  
"Hi, yes, come in" Charlie said as she let him inside.  
Alastor walked inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
"What a pretty place yes yes indeed!" Alastor said as he looked around.  
Vaggie was nervous and uneasy as she pressed herself towards the couch uncomfortably as he entered.  
As he approached Angel at the seat, Angel looked as if in complete awe from how gorgeous he truly was.  
"And what can I do for you my effeminate fellow?" he asked as he smiled as happily as always.  
"You can change my diapers~" Angel purred, wetting himself as he said that to make it even more obvious what he needed around the house.  
Alastor looked shook for a moment, he wants what now!?  
But, as he calmed down, he looked down to hear the hiss and see the bulge on Angel's pants expanding, and realized that he was being serious.  
"Maybe" Alastor said as he walked away awkwardly, he didn't mean to be rude, he just had never seen an adult so casual about diapers before.  
Angel shrugged a bit as he finished peeing his diaper, patting the front a bit as he sat back down with a loud squish.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't mind him, he's not potty trained" Charlie said nervously.  
"Not potty trained, at that age?" Alastor asked.  
"Yeah uhh, so he told me, probably because he never wanted to be out of diapers, he seems to enjoy them" Charlie said.  
"Well then, that's new" Alastor said.  
"Then again..." Alastor looked back at Angel, who was sitting happily and patting the front of his diaper through his pants.  
"I took a while to potty train too, although I was out of them way earlier than him" Alastor said.  
"Nothing we can do tho, I can't force him to use the toilet" Charlie said.  
Alastor looked back, considering on taking up on the offer to change him as he started to feel a little sorry for him, he had memories of wanting to stay in them when he was younger too, even though he eventually got trained, so he could relate to the concept of just never getting out of them at all.  
  
"Just give me the keys to my room, I need to do something" Alastor said.  
"Alrighty" Charlie said as she handed him his keys, she then walked up to Angel and handed him his keys too.  
Afterwards, Alastor went back to Angel.  
"So err, the offer, just... follow me" Alastor said.  
Angel nodded as he got up with a crinkle, feeling his wet diaper squish between his legs.  
"Just make sure you're empty before I change you, alright?" Alastor said.  
"Y... yeah... just... hang on..." Angel said as he started pushing, mess soon landing in the back off his diaper as he peed a little more afterwards.  
"Ahhh there we go~" Angel blepped with relief.  
Alastor did not account for a mess, but still, he would follow up on what he just promised, as he then walked towards the elevator with Angel following him in a waddle as he tried not to squish the mess that now was in his diaper.  
  
As they arrived at Alastor's floor, he allowed Angel into his room, opening the door for him and then waiting for him to step inside.  
Afterwards, he himself stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  
"Lay down" Alastor said as he pointed to the bed.  
Angel nodded, laying down on the bed with a slight squish, he then spread out, knowing what Alastor was going to do given the offer he had taken up on.  
"I guess you have them in your bag?" Alastor asked.  
Angel nodded, that's where he had his diapers, as well as other things.  
Alastor dug through his bag, taking out the wipes, a new diaper and powder as he then sat down on the bed next to him.  
Angel blushed a bit, not because the situation embarrassed him, but rather because Alastor was such a pretty guy, he felt his heart jump at the thought of him assisting him.  
Alastor started untaping his diaper before bagging it up, he did not gag, nor cough, but rather just kept going as he wiped him down as he then opened the new diaper and slid it under him, applying a bit of powder before he taped it up snugly.  
  
"There you go" Alastor said, smiling as he got up to toss the bag in the trash and then washed his hands.  
"Thank you~" Angel purred, feeling comfortable as he sat up with a crinkle.  
"Oh It's no problem, I thought I'd assist you since I myself took a long time to potty train" Alastor said as he came back from the bathroom.  
"How long tho? As you can see I am a fully grown adult and I was never potty trained" Angel said.  
"Eh, a couple years, a couple years longer than average, that is" Alastor said.  
"Oh I see, well, I don't exactly intend to... ya know... ever do it, I like my diapers" Angel said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I mean, it has to be comfy, just going like that without even giving it much thought, whenever, wherever..." Alastor said, thinking back at something he could not mentioned at the time.  
"Yep, It's the best!" Angel exclaimed happily.  
  
"I can take you back to the lobby now, if you'd like" Alastor said.  
Angel nodded.  
"Yes please"  
Alastor patted his head a bit before he got up to open the door, Angel following him back down with the elevator again.  
"Well, if you ever need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask" Alastor said, before he returned back up with the elevator.  
"Thank you" Angel said as he walked back to the lobby.  
  
Once Alastor arrived back at his room, he pulled out a box from his backpack, opening it up to find a stack of diapers.  
He took one of the dark, blood printed diapers and started to undress.  
Once he was undressed, he opened it up and put it on the bed, laying himself down, purring as he felt the fluff against his butt and taped it up with swift motions, feeling euphoric as he smiled wide.  
There was a reason for his empathy to Angel, a reason for him relating to the concept so much, Alastor, was a diaper lover.  
He was wearing, by choice.  
Alastor grinned as he sat up and soon started wetting the diaper loudly, the room filling with the hissing and splashing of release, as he then stroked the front and smiled wide.  
"Warm~" Alastor purred as he laid down again, relaxing for a bit.  
He would remain in his room, drinking, wetting and even messing once before he would take it off and get out of the room again, deeply enjoying himself to relieve some stress.  
And this... was where he got his experience from


End file.
